


Failed Rockstars and Questionable Politicians

by NinjaDragonWhat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Old Men, Awkward Romance, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Multi, Steven plays matchmaker, awkward everything, but they're definately in a relationship here, he's kinda hard to place as far as personality goes, i guess, i hope i wrote Buck properly, poly cool kids, the poly cool kids part is sort of background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDragonWhat/pseuds/NinjaDragonWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know something's up when the Mayor of Beach City actually tips you at all. If he tips you $20? He's totally into you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Rockstars and Questionable Politicians

 Steven sat in his dad's car, squinting through the glass. Not far away, he could see his dad laughing at something, while next to him Mayor Dewey looked like he had just seen a basket of kittens - or at least, that's what Steven best identified the facial expression as. Both men were slightly pink, although Dewey's flush was much more obvious. Steven felt a smirk slide across his face. He had an inkling of what was going on, and he had for a while now.

Dewey's trips to the car wash had become more frequent, to a point where Steven was sure his car didn't actually need cleaning. And his tips were bigger than usual, much bigger than a simple car wash really justified. It wasn't that Steven was against his dad getting payed - far from it! It was just that, especially recently, he didn't think his dad needed _quite_ that much money.

Greg himself was a little more spacey than usual, often zoning out through the day. He dressed a little nicer, too - Steven had nearly fallen out of the van when his dad had shown up with brushed hair.

Steven reached into his pocket, finger grasping his phone as he slid down onto the car floor. He had a call to make.

* * *

"Steven? What's up, dude?"

Buck sat in Sour Cream's room, leaning against the wall. A box of pizza sat between on the floor near him and he grabbed a slice as he listened.

"You dad. He's at my dad's car wash again."

"Again?" Buck wrinkled his nose, taking a cheesy bite. "He was just there like..."

"Two days ago," Jenny interjected. "I saw him while I was making deliveries."

"Yeah, I know," Steven said. "He's been here like, all the time lately. But that's not the weirdest part."

"Oh?" Both Sour Cream and Jenny leaned in towards the phone, trying to hear better as Buck attempted to keep contain his confusion. "And that is?'

"Your dad's been _tipping_. Like, 20 bucks a wash."

Buck let out a low whistle. "Geez, your dad's feeling generous, huh?" Sour Cream commented. Buck shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Steven exclaimed excitedly. "But see, it's all starting to make sense. Your dad, whenever he comes here, is like - cheery? In an embarrassed kinda way. And he and my dad they - they're always talking and laughing!"

"Yooooooo!" Jenny said jumping up excitedly. "Buck, you know what this means?"

"My dad's got the hots for Steven's dad?"

Sour Cream snorted. "Sounds kinda weird when you say it out loud."

"Jenny, pizza!" Buck said, his snack nearly knocked out of his hand by the girl's jumping.

"That's my name!" She flipped around to face Buck. "Besides, isn't this exciting? Your dad-"

"Please don't say it-"

"Is in _love_." Jenny made an obnoxious kissy face, Steven and Sour Cream both laughing. Buck groaned.

"Oh! I'll call you guys later- my dad's coming over here."

Buck sat down the phone, glaring at his giggling partners. "Are you guys done?" They both nodded, and he sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

The three teenagers sat in silence, before Sour Cream quietly said, "You did always say you wanted a younger sibling."

Buck looked up. "You're right." He looked at Sour Cream, then turned to Jenny. "Steven could be my little brother. Possibly."

"If your dad manages to actually, y'know..." Sour Cream grinned, gesturing suggestively with his hands.

"UGH!" Jenny threw a pillow at a laughing Sour Cream as Buck fell back and groaned.

* * *

"Sooooooo... Dad."

Steven slid up to Greg, giving his father a coy look. Greg snorted. "Alright, kiddo, I know that look. What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything, dad!" Steven said adamantly, raising his hands in defense. "I was just gonna ask if you were going to, y'know..." Steven wiggled his eyebrows. "...ask anyone out."

Steven wasn't aware his father's face could get so red so quick. "Steven!"

"Whaaaat? It's not like you haven't been flirting with Mayor Dewey the past 8 times he's been here."

"I wouldn't really call that flirting..." Greg mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Steven snorted.

"Practically was, dad. He was flirting back, though."

Greg looked up in surprise. "Wait. He was."

"Dad. He's been to the car wash 8 times in the past two weeks. AND he tipped like, 20 bucks every time!" Steven shook his head, exasperated. "I love you, Dad, but you can be so oblivious sometimes."

"I, guess I wasn't really paying much attention," Greg murmured. Suddenly, Steven grabbed his fathers arm, eyes shining. Greg gulped.

"Dad! Next time he comes to the car wash!"

Greg looked at Steven, then sighed, a smile creeping up his face. "Alright. Next time he comes to the car wash."

* * *

Greg felt his face heat up when he saw the familiar car drive in. He could do this. It was just an easy question, and if he really needed too, he could pass it off as just general friendliness. He could do this.

The first part of the visit went as usual - slightly-awkward greetings, a question about Greg. It was all going fine.

They talked for a bit, about life and work and such. Dewey offhandedly mentioned how Buck had always wanted a younger brother, and had recently brought it up. Greg had an inkling why that was, though he didn't say anything.

When Greg was nearing the end of the wash, he took a deep breath.

"So, uh, Bill," Greg asked casually, trying to keep his voice level. Dewey perked up a bit, face still a bit flushed. "I uh, I'm not real busy tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to catch a meal with me? My treat." Greg nervously looked up at Dewey, face heating up.

Dewey's face was almost completely red, but he gave Greg a shy smile. It was almost endearing. "I'd, uh, I'd love that."

* * *

Jenny slipped in behind the back of her family's restaurant, making her way to the counter. "Hey Kiki, what's up?"

Her twin sister sighed, obviously bored. "Not much. It's a slow night, even for a Thursday."

"That's too ba-" Jenny froze, mouth agape at the doorway. She watched as Greg and Dewey walked in, both laughing about something.

"Kiki!" she squeaked. "Kiki, look! I told you they were gonna be a thing!"

"Jenny, shush! They're gonna hear you!"

"I have to tell Sour Cream. And Buck. And-" Kiki didn't hear the rest, because her sister was already out the back door, excitedly chatting into her phone.

The entire town knew by the end of Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was mainly inspired by one (1) post on tumblr that I wholeheartedly agree with. It developed from both my desire for Greg to be happy and Dewey to actually have some character besides 'politician'. Also, Buck and Steven being bros is the cutest thing.  
> This is my first Steven Universe fic, so advice is appreciated!  
> Sorry it's so short, I'm still not very good at long stories.


End file.
